


Home Alone

by YellowPencils



Category: A Place to Call Home (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Carolyn and Jack are left alone at Ash Park...





	1. Chapter 1

"So, what do you feel like doing?" Carolyn asked as she brought in two cups of tea on a tray.

"I thought the reason we stayed behind was so that we didn't _have_ to do anything?" Jack asked as he took his with a smile of thanks.

"No. We stayed behind so we didn't have to go. That's one of the good things about being married. The entire household decamps for a few weeks in Sydney and I get to stay and look after my important doctor husband. And the house, of course."

"Well, you do look after me very well, I must say!"

"I'm glad to hear it! Now, I repeat, what do you want to do?"

"And _I_ repeat, nothing in particular. I'm happy just to be here with my wife. Alone."

"There must be something you've always wanted to do here."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. The house is never completely empty like this! We can do anything! Anywhere!"

"Such as?"

"Come on! Haven't you always wanted to...slide down the bannisters, or eat all the cake in the kitchen, or do cartwheels through every room?"

"Not since I was a child. And even then, not the cartwheels."

"Okay, then. Just think about it for a minute. We can do _anything_ we want. So. What do you want?"

Jack shrugged, "Honestly, can't we just go for a walk or something? To the lake maybe? I should probably check on some of my patients later, too."

"Absolutely not. They will call if they need you. One sniff of you and Doris will be right there with some new fundraising idea. Or worse! She'll know I'm here alone and will 'just drop by' to bore me!" Carolyn sounded horrified, making Jack laugh.

"Caro..." he started, before he was interrupted.

"The dining room!" Carolyn shouted triumphantly.

"What about it?" Jack asked, confused.

"I remember you telling me once that you always find the dining room really intimidating, especially when there are a lot of people visiting."

"Yes. I did. But I don't now. Not as much, anyway."

Carolyn reached out and grabbed one of his hands in each of hers, grinning widely as she began to lead him towards the dining room.

"Where are we going? What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"You'll see."

When they reached the dining room, Carolyn pushed Jack backwards until he hit the edge of the large table with a thump. She continued pushing, forcing him to sit down on the table.

Placing his hands on her shoulders to both stop her pushing him further, and to steady himself, Jack raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

"Seriously, Caro, what are you doing?"

"Curing you of ever feeling intimidated by this room again," she replied, as her hands moved to the buttons on his shirt.

"Wha..." Jack found himself silenced by a pair of soft lips pressing down onto this.

Carolyn smiled into the kiss as she continued to unfasten the buttons, running her fingers over each newly-exposed bit of flesh. She quickly realised that she had distracted Jack enough for him to relax into the kiss and even deepen it, as his tongue began probing her mouth, making her gasp.

After opening the final button on Jack's shirt, Carolyn pushed the item off his shoulders and down his arms, managing it to remove it with a firm tug, tossing it onto the floor behind her. She then ran her hands up his back, over his shoulders and down his chest until she reached the belt of his trousers.

"Wait!" with some difficulty, Jack pulled back, waiting to catch his breath before continuing, "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, Dr Duncan?" Carolyn purred, "I'm seducing you. I'm going to have my way with you. Here. What else do you suggest we do with this big...hard..." Carolyn brushed her hand over the bulge in Jack's trousers, causing him to moan loudly before she continued her sentence, "...table..."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack moaned again, as he felt a hand make very quick work of his belt and the button and zip on his trousers, before slipping beneath the fabric teasingly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he gasped, squirming at the progress the hand was making.

Carolyn raised an eyebrow accusingly, "Well, I don't know about you, but I think that making the most of an empty house by making love to my husband in as many places as possible is a perfectly sensible idea."

He gasped as she squeezed him gently, before she removed her hand so she could pull his trousers and underwear off, feeling him raise himself just enough to allow her to succeed, giving her the opportunity to squeeze his bottom, digging her nails in in a way that she knew never failed to get him going.

Not that he ever needed too much encouragement, both of them still being in somewhat of a honeymoon period in the bedroom. After spending 20 years apart, both were fairly sure that there would be no end to that any time soon, with any luck.

Suddenly, Jack reached out and pulled Carolyn to him tightly, his lips landing squarely on hers.

"Not fair," he murmured between kisses, "You're still fully dressed."

Carolyn grinned as he pushed her top up and over her head, revealing her cream, lace-edged camisole, obviously with no bra beneath, her hard nipples visible through the thin fabric. She smiled in delight as she saw the look of realisation on his face.

As he reached around her back to unzip her skirt, she left a trail of light kisses from his mouth to his ear.

"Not quite," she whispered hotly into his ear, "Did I forget to say? I'm not wearing any knickers either."

Jack took a deep breath as he took in this new information, feeling almost like he might faint. As his hand faltered on her zip, Carolyn grinned and finished opening it herself, before stepping out of the item and kicking it across the floor.

Slightly recovered by then, Jack pulled his wife to him and ran his hands over her bum, feeling the silk of her camisole and her obvious nakedness beneath.

She groaned, loudly. Then, too impatient to wait any longer, she pushed Jack back on the table firmly.

"You need to move. The middle of the table. _Now!"_ she growled.

Jack shuffled backwards, watching Carolyn greedily as she climbed onto the table and crawled after him, the front of her camisole gaping enough to allow him to see straight down it at her naked breasts.

As she reached him, she immediately straddled him.

"You know what," he muttered, "I have a feeling that this dining room will never make me nervous again. Although I can't promise that I won't get aroused at every meal, remembering this."

Carolyn laughed, "I do like to think that you're _always_ aroused when you're around me. But don't worry, Dr Duncan. This is nothing compared to what I have planned for you in other rooms. Just wait and see."

All Jack could do was moan as he found himself suddenly flat on his back, with Carolyn guiding one of his hands underneath the hem of her camisole.


End file.
